


Mabel Pines and the One Eyed Bear

by Cartoon_Idiot_59



Series: Uncle Idiot's 2020 Month of Maybel [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Idiot_59/pseuds/Cartoon_Idiot_59
Summary: Mabel owes an apology.
Relationships: Lee/Nate (Gravity Falls), Mabel Pines & Thompson, Wendy Corduroy & Lee & Nate & Dipper Pines & Tambry & Thomson & Robbie Valentino
Series: Uncle Idiot's 2020 Month of Maybel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Mabel Pines and the One Eyed Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found prompts for the month of Maybel 2020! This is right after "The Love God". Week one, Bonding.

After Woodstick night one wound down, the little gang headed for the trailer where Woodstick "criminals" were held. Fighters, flashers, and those incredible reprobates who tried to bring in FOOD FROM THE OUTSIDE! Well, they had to. Thompson was their ride home.

Mabel stood in front of her friends, resplendent in her rainbow sweater. "Guys?!" She said. "Do you mind if I talk with him a minute first?!"

"No prob, Mabes, but why?" Asked Wendy.

"I feel like I owe him an apology!" Mabel replied.

"Dude! You don't apologize to Thompson! He's Thompson!" Said Lee.

"Right! Besides, if you owe anyone an apology it's me!" Asserted Nate.

"Dang it! You're right, Nate! I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings into account, but in my defense I didn't know about them! My bad! But I still feel like I need to apologize to Thompson!" Mabel said.

"That's cool, little dude! Besides, Tambers and Robbie are perfect for each other. I can't stay mad!" Nate responded.

"Don't call me that!" Interjected Tambry.

"Your mom's perfect for each other!" Lee said.

Nate punched him in the arm. "Dude! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Your mom doesn't make sense!"

Mabel ignored the bonding ritual going on behind her and headed for the trailer. Just then, one of the security guards unlocked the door and those caught infracting the rules of Woodstick were released. Thompson stumbled out with the others, his bear hat missing an eye. 

"Thompson!" Mabel shouted, waving her arms in the air. "Over here!"

"Huh?" Muttered Thompson. "Oh, it's you, Mabel. Come to make fun of me?"

"Never!! I have the utmost respect! I saw what you did! You let big scary guys beat you with brooms and get locked up for the whole concert, just for your friends! I thought I was dedicated to love and friendship and junk but I don't know if I could do what you do! I'm sorry for putting you in this position and I wanted you to know that someone appreciates all you do! Aww, your hat lost an eye! Tell ya what, I'm an arts and crafts master, I'll steal one of my grunkle's eyepatches and fix you up with the coolest concert hat in Gravity Falls! In Oregon! IN THE WORLD!! It's the least I can do!" Mabel said.

"You-you'd do that for me?" Thompson answered, astounded.

"You betcha, Thompson! Hey, what's your first name?!" Mabel asked.

"Thompson." Said Thompson, quietly.

"I thought that was your last name!"

"It is. I'm Thompson T. Thompson." He said miserably.

"And the T. stands for...?!"

"Thompson." 

"Wow! That's...THE COOLEST THING EVER!! I'd love to be Mabel Mabel Mabel! I love being a Pines, but wow! Then I'd be loveable loveable loveable!! Not that I'm not, but it'd be official!"

The chant started up. All his friends were chanting his name, "Thompson, Thompson, Thompson!"

"Ya see, ya big goof?! They love ya! So do I!" Mabel said, wrapping him up in a Mabel hug (patent pending).

Thompson got a goofy grin on his face. "Mabel? Thanks!"

"For you?! Anytime! You're the glue!" And the two of them joined their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper's here but quiet. He's hypnotized by Wendy's crop-top.


End file.
